SMS
by Lucykailu
Summary: AU. ¿Alguna vez les ha pasado que les llega un mensaje de texto de un desconocido? ¿qué es lo que hacen? porque eso mismo le ha sucedido a Lantis en este mini fic de texting. Entra y averigua que fue lo que pasó...
1. Chapter 1

08 de enero

Lantis era lo que usualmente llaman "empleado ideal". Asistía diariamente al trabajo con excelente puntualidad, desempeñaba más funciones que cualquier otro y, por si fuera poco, siempre era el último en retirarse. El puesto que ejercía tampoco era para menos, tenía una gran parte de las funciones principales de Autozam Corporation, entre ellas: operaciones de supervisión, desarrollo de roles funcionales, asignación de responsabilidades y, sobre todo, cubrir el lugar del Presidente cada vez que a este se le antojaba tomar "cursos de liderazgo". Al final del día, la vida entera del joven menor de la familia Henderson no era más que esas cuatro paredes acompañado de su fiel y mejor amiga: una taza de café.

Hoy, no era la excepción, tras desocuparse, el puesto del Gerente de . tuvo que supervisar más a fondo el trabajo del auxiliar por lo que esa noche estaba pasando gran parte de su tiempo hojeando los currículos de los prospectos. Tan atento estaba al trabajo que hizo caso omiso al vibrar de su móvil. No fue sino hasta la sexta ocasión en que el aparato vibró y, que le pareció verdaderamente extraño, que se decidió por tomarlo.

 _¡Hola! Soy Lucy_

 _No vas a creer lo que me sucedió. Tengo dos noticias que darte: una buena y otra mala._

 _¿Cuál prefieres? Ya sé, ya sé. La que es obvia_

 _La mala es que mi celular ha caído al agua por eso te mando mensajes desde este número._

 _Eit, ¡¿estás ahí ?!_

 _¡Águila! ¡Contéstame!_

Lantis se quitó los anteojos de descanso por un momento y apretó ligeramente el puente en su nariz. No podía creer que hubiera dejado de lado el trabajo a causa de mensajes de una desconocida. Apunto estaba de apagar la pantalla cuando llegó uno más.

 _Eagle, por favor. Me urge darte la buena noticia._

Este último texto dejó pensativo al joven. ¿Qué sería "eso" tan bueno como para querer decirlo a la brevedad posible? ¿Sacarse la lotería? ¿Salir de una enfermedad? ¿Casarse? Curiosamente, los pensamientos de Lantis viajaron a un sinfín de posibilidades sin siquiera proponérselo. Siguió mirando el teléfono por unos segundos más y un mensaje entró de nuevo.

 _Bien. Debes estar en una de tus tantas conquistas. Cuando te dignes en contestarme ya estaré lejos y no podré decírtelo_

Lantis leyó el mensaje y terminó inquieto. No era la clase de personas chismosas o entrometidas que van por la vida asomándose más con el vecino que en el interior. Sin embargo, debía aceptar que esta ocasión ameritaba esa latente intriga que surgía en sus profundidades: saber la tan "fabulosa" noticia que la chica se deshacía por compartir.

De esa manera llegó el siguiente timbre en medio de una intensa batalla entre su conciencia juiciosa y su deseo por saber más.

 _¿Sabes qué?_

 _No me importa con quien estés. ¡Te marcaré!_

Esas últimas palabras cargadas de ferviente voluntad lograron tres cosas en Lantis: sacarlo de su desconcierto, ponerlo excesivamente nervioso y finalmente, responder al mensaje.

 **Lo siento, no Soy Eagle. Se ha equivocado de número.**

Los minutos pasaron sin que tuviera respuesta alguna. A pesar de ello, el corazón del joven seguía aún nervioso, dando tumbos, sin que su mente pudiera dar crédito a lo que su corazón sentía.

 _¡Qué raro! Estaba segura que marqué el número correcto_

" _¿Raro? ¿Acaso ella estaba dudando de su respuesta?"_ El hecho en sí la causó gracia. Por un instante pensó que Lucy se tomaría más apecho el no haberle respondido de inmediato que él no era la persona que buscaba. No obstante, la chica volvía a sorprenderlo con un mensaje más, que ponía en duda lo que había escrito. Tecleó de nuevo su respuesta y cuando estaba a punto de enviarlo el teléfono sonó nuevamente anunciando la llegada de un texto más.

 _Eagle, no es esto una de tus tantas bromas ¿verdad? -_-_

El menor de los Henderson se sorprendió al escuchar su risa. No podía creer que en el mundo real existieran personas así de transparentes. Tal era la confianza que su emisor transmitía que el estoicismo del cual era preso pronto se vio afectado siendo sustituido únicamente por el asombro que su misma respuesta generó.

 **Confieso que me encantaría decir que soy la persona que usted busca. Pero temo que la estaría engañando. De verdad se ha equivocado de número.**

Los minutos pasaron y Lantis seguía viendo la pantalla de su móvil sin que tuviera respuesta alguna. Supuso que la pobre mujer se intimidó ante la "no tan decorosa" réplica que había escrito.

No obstante, la idea de que el teléfono estuviera sumergido en total silencio dejaba en Lantis un vacío que difícilmente podía explicar —suspiró de nuevo— era hora de volver a la realidad. Buscó entre la pila de hojas por uno de los tantos currículos y así continuar con su trabajo cuando el móvil vibró haciendo temblar la mesa desde el sitio en que lo había dejado.

 _Jejeje ... Siento mucho la molestia. Juraba que estaba tecleando el número correcto_

 _Mi celular ha caído al agua y creí recordar el número exacto de Eagle_

 _Pero veo que me he equivocado_

 _Por cierto, ¡Hola!_

Sus dedos no tardaron en responder el saludo y, por muy extraño que pareciera tampoco tardaron en hacer alusión a la "fabulosa noticia"

 **Hola. No te preocupes. Lamento mucho que no dieras con el número de esa persona y que no pudieras compartir tu "gran noticia"**

 _Jejeje… Descuida_

 _Es sólo una tontería_

"¿ _Una tontería_?" Lantis no daba crédito a aquella última palabra, sabía que detrás de esa cortina había algo más que quizá estaba aminorando. Después de todo el mismo había sido testigo fiel del entusiasmo, la alegría e incluso de la chispa que emanaba cada letra en cada mensaje.

La última disputa interna pronto se vio amainada siendo reemplazada únicamente por un deseo ferviente de ser útil a esa persona. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero lo que sus dedos teclearon distaba muchísimo de lo que él era en realidad.

 **Si no tienes inconveniente puedo ser tu escucha**

…

 _¿Lo dices en serio?_

 **Claro. Si eso no te incómoda.**

 _Esta situación es rarísima jejeje_

 _Pero estoy tan feliz que compartiré contigo mi "fabulosa noticia"_

La frase "fabulosa noticia" causó tanto gusto en el joven que los minutos subsecuentes al texto le parecieron una eternidad. Llevaba contados cinco y la respuesta no llegaba. Quizás la chica se había arrepentido a último momento, y no le diría nada, después de todo era un vil desconocido.

Pasaron cinco minutos más en los que a Lantis se le terminó su café y aprovechó para preparar una nueva taza, a punto estaba de sorber su primer trago cuando el móvil sonó. Dejó la taza por un lado y se precipitó a tomar el teléfono.

 _Siento la demora. Han venido a recoger a mi mascota_

 **¿Mascota?**

 _Sí. Un hermoso gato "Himalayo" llamado "Silky"_

 _Lleva varios años conmigo. Ha sido todo un compañero de aventuras jejeje_

 **Eso suena a que ha tenido una vida mucho más entretenida que la mía**

 _Jajaja … no te creo_

 _Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?_

 **Oh. Disculpa por no presentarme antes. Me llamo Lantis**

 _¡Mucho gusto Lantis! Soy Lucy_

 **El gusto es mío Lucy**

 _Gracias. Como te decía, han venido los de la tienda de mascotas a recoger a Silky y se ha armado tremendo alboroto para lograr que entrara en la caja de viaje._

 _Es un gruñón a la hora de trasladarlo de un lugar a otro_

 **Entiendo. Trasladarse es bastante difícil para nosotros no imagino la dificultad que debe ser en un animal. ¿Se van de viaje?**

 _Silky, no. Se quedará en la tienda de mascotas mientras yo regreso_

 _Lo que me lleva a por fin decir la buena noticia jejeje_

 **¡Cierto! Te escucho**

 _¡He conseguido trabajo!_

 **¡Esa es una gran noticia! ¡Felicitaciones!**

 _Muchas gracias. Quizá esta noticia no es para tanto, pero, tengo años deseando trabajar para la empresa que me ha contratado y hoy por fin ¡lo he logrado!_

Lantis había abandonado el escritorio junto con los currículos y se había acomodado en el sofá de dos plazas a su izquierda. La noche estaba bastante entrada, pero por alguna extraña razón no deseaba que terminara pronto.

 **Comprendo. Hoy en día es bastante difícil conseguir trabajo y si a eso le sumas que acabas de entrar a la empresa que deseabas, es un gran logro. No debes aminorar la noticia porque es tan fabulosa como lo habías dicho.**

 _Muchísimas gracias Lantis._

 _Esa misma razón me ha llevado a dejar a Silky en la tienda de mascotas. Tengo una capacitación fuera de la ciudad. Estaré 4 días y no puedo llevarlo :(_

 **Es una pena para Silky pero una gran oportunidad para ti. No te sientas mal**

 _Tienes mucha razón._

 _Sólo espero que el "gruñón" se porte a la altura hasta mi regreso…jejej_

 _Debo irme ya. Tengo que hacer maletas porque salgo mañana muy temprano._

 **Está bien, Lucy. Buena suerte en tu capacitación. Cuídate**

 _Muchas gracias. Me reporto en cuanto esté de regreso._

 **Gracias a ti. Nos leemos pronto**

 _Te confieso que estoy feliz de haber platicado contigo_

 **Yo también …**

 **Continuará**

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Este es un intento —fallido— por emular un fic de texting aunque espero que la historia les guste en sí. No será arriba de tres** **capítulos** **, como siempre un shot dividido.**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**


	2. Conocer

13 de enero

Era el quinto día desde la última — y también primera— vez que Lantis supo de la existencia de un ser llamado Lucy.

De hecho, ese encuentro había comenzado como un acto curioso del destino; ella se equivocaba al teclear un número en la pantalla de su móvil y, esa misma acción, lograba que fuera a deparar con el suyo. Quizás ese episodio podría catalogarse como normal, como un acto frecuente que transcurre en el día a día. Sin embargo, para Lantis ese pequeño "encuentro" en el que una desconocida compartía un pedazo de su vida logró que el menor de la familia Henderson se sintiera conectado.

Y no era precisamente el tipo de conexión con la que lidiaba a diario. Por lo contrario, los clientes, empleados y colegas distaban mucho de tener ese toque o esa chispa; su mismo cuerpo se lo había advertido al momento de sentir ese extraño cosquilleo al charlar con Lucy.

Quizás se estaba adelantando al tratar de definir "eso"—varias veces se lo reprochó— pero, no podía negar que estaba ansioso porque su celular sonara anunciando un nuevo mensaje de ella. ¿Acaso eso no era algo?

La tarde del sábado transcurrió muchísimo más lenta de lo que esperaba, quizás por el hecho de estar fuera de la ciudad, y encima, estar arreglando encuentros con "políticos de moral engañosa". Todo debido a Zagato y su perniciosa insistencia en querer hacerlos clientes asiduos de la compañía. Miró una vez más la pantalla de su móvil a sabiendas de que no había nada nuevo, pero esa insistencia por repetir la misma acción lo había acompañado todo el día —suspiró una vez más—.

Necesitaba distraerse a la orden de YA sino tanta obstinación lo volvería loco. Buscó entre su equipaje algo de ropa menos formal para poder salir un rato y quizás llegar a ver el estreno de una película muy esperada: "la torre oscura".

Salió del hotel vestido con unos jeans oscuros y una chaqueta del mismo color, la única prenda que contrastaba con el atuendo eran ese par de "converse clásicos" que adoraba y, que le brindaban un aire juvenil. Tampoco podía faltar su celular, ese aparato se había vuelto tan imprescindible en los últimos días, horas y ahora minutos que era imposible dejarlo varado.

Llegó a las salas de cine para encontrarse con un mundo de gente, salas atiborradas, y varios "haters" dando spoiler de la película, indeciso entre adentrarse o no a esa zona salvaje escuchó el ringtone de su celular anunciando un nuevo mensaje.

El corazón de Lantis comenzó a dar tumbos, aunque trataba —malogradamente— de calmarse así mismo. Todo el día había esperado que ese tono se escuchara y, en realidad si lo había escuchado en un par de ocasiones, pero ambas habían sido ilusorias. Los mensajes provenían de su tonto hermano, mostrándole una imagen de una de sus tantas conquistas. Respiró profundamente y encendió la pantalla de su móvil reconociendo de inmediato el nombre del contacto.

El cine podía haber estado a oscuras y aun así la refulgente sonrisa de Lantis lo hubiera iluminado. El menor de los Henderson estaba tan feliz de leer ese nombre que de pronto olvidó lo que tenía que hacer en ese lugar el lugar y salió al frente donde figuraba una acogedora cafetería.

 _Hola, hola_

 _Ya estoy de regreso_

 _La capacitación ha sido todo un éxito_

El lugar estaba extrañamente desocupado a comparación de cómo estaban las salas del cine. La camarera pronto trajo su orden y Lantis se dispuso a contestar.

 **Me alegra mucho, Lucy.**

 _Gracias_

 _Disculpa por no haberme reportado antes. El vuelo ha tenido tremendo retraso debido a una tormenta eléctrica_

 _Estoy muerta de cansancio. Te parece si hablamos mañana_

 **Por supuesto. Descansa Lucy**

El mensaje de Lucy trajo a Lantis una tranquilidad inusitada. Desde que apagó la pantalla de su móvil pudo disfrutar con lujo de detalle del delicioso café colombiano que el lugar promovía como un café sinigual. Además, encontró detalles únicos en el sitio que lo hacían diferenciarse de una cafetería moderna, pero lo que más atrajo al hombre de cabellera oscura fue el patio al fondo y, su singular anfitrión: un árbol gigante de la línea de los "arce" en coloración otoñal, que le recordaban un encuentro casual con una persona del mismo tono de cabello.

Lantis miró a su alrededor, las mesas estaban cuidadosamente acomodadas, en todas ellas se asomaba un pulcro mantel blanco y un par de velas que daban un toque íntimo. Al mirar hacia arriba varias cadenas de pequeñas luces atravesaban el techo abierto del sitio forrándolo de una luminiscencia cálida.

No cabía la menor duda que era un lugar mágico para pasar la tarde con alguien especial y ese ser ya tenía nombre en la mente de Lantis.

14 de enero

Lucy había mandado un mensaje por la mañana disculpándose por tener que posponer su plática. Hacía hincapié en que sus hermanos estaban "hiper-enojados" con ella por tardarse tanto en regresar. —Como si fuera mi culpa— escribió, acompañado de una carita enojada.

Por otro lado, a Lantis le había causado bastante gracia la postura de los hermanos. De hecho, se había puesto tan a favor de ellos que comentó a Lucy que él la cuidaría igual. El mensaje se había enviado sin siquiera pensarse y, le tomó dos o tres más el tratar de arreglar esa inusual confesión.

Para su fortuna salió bien librado. Y sus ganas por conocer a Lucy no sólo se afianzaron, sino que aumentaron cuando descubrió que gozaba de una total ingenuidad que la llevó a tomar desapercibida la confesión.

Por la noche, ordenó servicio a la habitación, no tenía ganas de salir. Así, pasó gran parte de su velada, acompañado de un pequeño corte y unos espárragos salteados seguido de una buena copa de vino. El celular timbró y Lantis se sintió dichoso de que fuese esa melodía

 _Hola, Lantis._

 _¿Estás ocupado?_

 **Para nada. Acabo de terminar de cenar**

 **¿Cómo estás?**

 _Como se esta después de pasar toda la tarde con hermanos celosos…jejeje_

 _¿qué tal tú? ¿qué cenaste?_

 **Estoy bien, gracias.**

 **Mi cena fue carne y espárragos**

 _¡Suena delicioso!_

 _Aunque te confieso que yo quedé un poco hastiada de la comida de hotel_

 _Nada como comer en casa_

 **Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo.**

 **La comida de casa es la mejor**

 **Hablando de eso, ¿Ya cenaste?**

 _¡Si! Cené algo fácil de preparar._

 _Ensalada de tomates_

 **Eso se escucha mucho mejor que mi cena**

 **La ensalada de tomates es mi preferida**

 _¿De verdad?_

 **Sí, es verdad**

 _¡Qué curioso! También es mi ensalada favorita_

Si el hecho anterior donde Lucy compartía un poco de su vida causó que el joven se sintiera conectado, esta "curiosa coincidencia" reforzó el sentimiento causando que se adentrara a formular una pregunta más personal

 **Y… ¿qué más te gusta?**

 _¿A qué te refieres?_

 _¿A otra comida o en general?_

 **En general…**

 _Humm… Pues es mis tiempos libres practico Kendo, es un arte marcial japonesa._

 **Si, lo conozco**

 **Y…esto es demasiado surreal**

 _¿Por qué?_

 **Yo practico kenjutsu**

 _¡Wow!_

 _Tienes razón al decir que todo esto parece surreal_

 _No se encuentra mucha gente que practique artes marciales japonesas, al menos no en occidente._

 **…**

Lantis no dejaba de ver la palabra "kendo" en su listado de mensajes le parecía una coincidencia por demás increíble. Incluso llegó a pensar si anteriormente no conoció a Lucy en algún torneo, aunque poco después rechazo la idea. Si hubiese conocido a Lucy en persona estaba seguro que no la dejaría ir.

 _¡Quizás podamos entrenar juntos algún día!_

 **…**

 _Si quieres, claro_

 _¿Lantis?_

 _¿Estás ahí?_

 **Si, aquí estoy**

 **…**

La mudez de nuevo se apoderó del joven Henderson y es que la palabra "juntos" se leía tan…inclusiva que no podía apartar sus ojos de ella

 _Lamento si te incomodó mi ofrecimiento_ _L_

 _Me dejé llevar por la emoción, es que de verdad hay muy pocas personas con las cuales entrenar_ _L_

 _¿Lantis?_

 **No es eso Lucy, es que entró una llamada de mi hermano**

Lantis mintió, no podía confesar que su mente viajaba al paraíso con tan solo leer esa palabra. Eso era aún inconfesable, si le decía, quizás lo trataría por demente

 **Estaré encantado…**

 **Me refiero a entrenar juntos. Tienes razón al decir que es difícil encontrar personas que practiquen el arte marcial japonés en este lado del mundo.**

 _¡Perfecto!_

 _Muchas gracias, Lantis_

 _¿Así que tienes un hermano?_

 **Sí, tengo un hermano mayor**

Lantis no deseaba enfrascarse mucho en el tema de Zagato, por lo contrario, ahora necesitaba saber más y más de Lucy por lo que intentó desviar el tema

 **Lucy, ¿tienes mucho tiempo practicando Kendo?**

 _¡Sí! Desde que tengo uso de razón…jejeje_

 _Mi padre es japonés y mis abuelos manejan un doujo, así que siempre estuve rodeada por el arte marcial_

 **Eso es grandioso**

 _Si, aunque lo triste es que mis abuelos están en Japón y no aquí en Canadá con nosotros_

Lantis se tomó unos instantes para analizar lo que la joven expuso. Ya antes había imaginado que podían vivir cerca y que quizás hasta podrían conocerse. Sin embargo, el deseo por saber exactamente dónde se acrecentó, aunque el gusto le duró poco.

Lucy se despidió segundos después de alegar que mañana era su primer día "oficial" de trabajo y, que era necesario algunos antes de dormir. Por lo que Lantis no tuvo más opción que esperar para poder realizar la pregunta que anhelaba ...

Continuará ...

* * *

¡Hola!

Yo de nuevo jejeje ... Espero que este capítulo les guste tanto como a mí. De hecho, puedo asegurarme de que siento que es el mejor, tengo información muy valiosa, que solo los que me han leído, encontréarán.

Maggy: Muchas gracias por tu crítica y por tu gran cantidad de porras en facebook, se agradecen mil (muack)

Hikarilexus83: Gracias por leerme, espero que este capitulo también te guste tanto como a mí

Adiaskyfire: Qué te puedo decir amiga. Muchas gracias pro tu apoyo, por siempre estar dándome el empujón. Hay algunas cosas que no aclaré de tu comentario pero que son en la siguiente capítulo. Gracias por todo

A mi queridísima Kuu, agradezco mucho que me leas y sobre todo tus PM. Tengo en mente lo que te debo, tarde que temprano lo sacaré XD

A Gaby muchas gracias por tu favorito, espero que continue leyendo

Nos vemos en el siguiente


End file.
